


Numbness and Hypnosis

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Danvers Trouble, Episode: s03e10 Burned, Gen, Missing Scene, Nathan's Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan and Ginger bond about being Troubled.[Nathan deserved to interact with a troubled child ]





	Numbness and Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> Audrey: Do you know why your dad was bringing you here to Haven?  
> Ginger: He said it would be good for me.  
> I think it was because he wanted to get rid of me.  
> Audrey: And what about your mom?  
> Ginger: My mama died, and when she did, my dad started treating me differently. He, uh he doesn't like me anymore.  
> Audrey: I bet he loves you very much, and he misses you right now.  
> Ginger: Then why hasn't he come back for me?  
> Audrey: I'm sure he wants to. Sometimes, people have to go away, even when they don't want to.--She felt abandoned, so maybe if we can find her father, bring him back, we can convince her that she's still important to him.
> 
> Nathan: Let's hope she is.  
> \--  
> Audrey: Ginger, we're gonna find your dad, all right? But we need your help. Can you tell me about the people that he brought you here to Haven to see? Maybe about the one that was in the alley.  
> Ginger: What do you mean? The man or the woman?  
> Audrey: What there was a-a woman?  
> Ginger: Black hair and funny black gloves.  
> Audrey: Jordan.

Ginger implicates Jordan with her attempted kidnapping that left the other kidnapper dead. Nathan senses an urgency within himself, the feeling that he has to go off and fix this. But he also wants to talk to Ginger for a bit. Let her know there are people who understand.

At Nathan's hesitance to leave, Audrey comes up to him, "What's wrong?"

"Audrey, I know she's already pretty calmed down now, but... Let me talk to her a bit.

Audrey looks worried, "Nathan, you're not immune to her." 

"I know. But you're right there, you can make sure she'll do nothing to me." Nathan sighs, he hates having to go there, but he will, "Look, she's a Troubled kid who lost her mother and feels abandoned by her father. I can relate. Just need a few minutes." 

Audrey still looks worried, but she nods, "Alright. I'll be right over there."

Nathan goes to sit on the chair that was occupied by Audrey a minute ago.

"Hey. Duke is going to be alright. Your Trouble wears off." 

He hopes to reassure her and he does a little but Ginger's guilt rises to the surface.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know." 

"I know. I know how scary this all can be. Knowing something is different about you, but the adults won't tell you what." Ginger looks at him curiously and Nathan answers her unvoiced question, "I was Troubled as a kid too." 

"You were?" 

"Yeah. I grew up here. I heard stories. I had some sense of what was happening to me, but grown ups don't really like explaining these things, do they? They think you're too young to deal with it." 

"My Daddy didn't tell me anything." Ginger tells him in a frustrated voice. 

"Mine either. I got this from your Mom, right?" Ginger looks confused for a moment but then nods. "I lost my mother too. I was a little older than you " 

"Does it get better? I miss her so much it hurts." 

Nathan swallows a lump in his throat, "It gets bareable. And having your Dad around helps." 

Nathan gives her a half smile, "The thing about parents of Troubled kids. They just try to protect us, not getting that we need the truth to make sense of ourselves. I'm sure your father loves you and wants to get back to you." 

He moves his hand towards hers but pauses before Ginger nods and then he takes a hold of her hand and squeezes. "We have a lead and I'm going to go follow it now. Ok? Stay here with Audrey." 

Ginger nods and gives Nathan a little smile," Ok." 

Nathan gets up from the chair and is about to start walking to the Bronco when Ginger asks, "What's your Trouble?"

Nathan turns and holds up his hand, "I can't feel anything physically. I hope I didn't squeeze you too hard just now."

"You didn't. That sucks." 

"It does. But I manage. And hopefully Audrey can help you manage your Trouble, so you don't have to worry about all this for long."

Ginger nods with a hopeful look on her face. Nathan smiles back, properly this time.

He lets Audrey know he's going and then he calls Jordan. It takes everything he has to not curse out Jordan right away when he hears her voice. How could she use a 9 year old?

**Author's Note:**

> For more 3x10 Burned, check out Troubled Childhoods:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000205


End file.
